<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At least You're Home by gongsamz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487291">At least You're Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongsamz/pseuds/gongsamz'>gongsamz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongsamz/pseuds/gongsamz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serim and Woobin have been best friends for the better part of their lives. But what happens when they're finally separated from each other? Serim soon realizes that he's okay with it, and no matter what happens, at least Woobin is home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At least You're Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Just a heads up, this is a bit on the more bitter-sweet side. If you do end up liking this, a kudos/comment is appreciated :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer 2020, </p><p>Serim finally has the week off from campus life, no more boring lectures, impatient students, or musty lecture halls. He tries to savor the week all he can before he inevitably goes back to that mundane cycle by taking a stroll in his neighborhood, the sunlight casting a glow around him, the wind lightly breezing past the trees and his hair, as well as the sound of children playing around. He likes it here, his hometown that is, for the summer he decided to go back to his parents house, with the conversation beforehand going a bit like this:</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Serim dear, when are you coming back to Yongin? </em>”</p><p>“<em> In a few days, mom. Serim will be there soon~ </em>”</p><p>“<em> Alright, you better come with an empty stomach, or else </em>”</p><p>“<em> Will do mom, love you bye </em>”</p><p>“<em> Love you too, sweetheart </em>”</p><p> </p><p>He always needed to prepare for a hefty amount of food whenever he came home, his mom expresses her love through food and cooking, much like Woobin, his highschool bestfriend, and arguably, his highschool sweetheart. </p><p> </p><p>Park Serim and Seo Woobin, undeniably soulmates, at least to Serim’s and the rest of the school population’s eyes. Woobin on the other hand, saw the other as a very close friend, almost too close. The two had known each other for nearly a decade up till that point, and it showed. There's this saying the students utter from time-to-time, ‘Wherever Seo Woobin is, Park Serim would be there 5 minutes before him’. One time, Woobin said to the older that he’d be at the cafeteria for lunch instead of going out-of-school like they’d usually do, and low and behold, Serim was waiting for him at one of the benches, even though he did not have any obligation to join. You could almost say he was a simp, I mean, you weren’t half wrong if you did call him that. Serim himself even referred to himself as such, much to Allen and Taeyoung’s chagrin.</p><p>“<em> I’m a platonic simp, thank you very much </em>” </p><p> </p><p>One could say they were inseparable, and that would be true, up until where they are now. Once they graduated, it dawned on them that they wouldn’t be able to see each other for a handful of years. Serim needing to go outside of Seoul to study fashion and Woobin staying in Yongin to pursue music. They promised each other that they’d talk everyday, and they did for a couple of months. Then the messages started getting shorter and shorter, less and less frequent, then complete silence. Serim was fairly disappointed to say the least, having his childhood best friend fall out of contact with him, plus being in a new city living a new academic life, it didn’t help. </p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh, he goes in the direction of his former highschool, yearning to relive some memories.</p><p>Serim stops in his tracks, recognizing a fountain to his left, a familiar sight to see as he usually waited for Woobin there to come and walk together to school. Now filled with young highschool lovers. He remembered the conversations he had there with Woobin clear as day. </p><p>---</p><p>“<em> Seo fucking Woobin, where are you? </em>” Serim said to no one in particular. It’s 6:50 and class starts at 7:15, and Woobin is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>He idly picks up a small pebble and starts scribbling on it to pass the time. He draws hearts, his initials, a pig, and a quokka. 6:55, it’s been 5 minutes. </p><p>“<em> Serim! </em>” He hears a voice call out, undoubtedly Woobin’s.</p><p>“<em> Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mr. Seo Late…” </em></p><p>“<em> I’m sorry, I got caught up in an argument </em>.” He says with a slight pout. </p><p>‘Cute’ he thinks to himself. Ruffling his hair, Serim replies;</p><p>“<em> Alright, alright I forgive you. Now hurry up it’s 6:58 or else Mrs. An is gonna kill us. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Lesgo! </em>”</p><p>Once they reach the school, they need to go to different classes since they have different homerooms. Before they go though, Serim passes the rock he scribbled on to Woobin, remarking how he should “<em> keep it as a memoir for when I’m gone </em>”.</p><p>“<em> Pft, alright Park Selm. See ya. </em>”</p><p>---</p><p>He wonders if the younger still has the pebble, he doubts it. ‘He probably dumped it in class back then’ he thought, though having a slight sliver of hope that he still carries it around, wherever he is now. </p><p> </p><p>He walks a bit farther ahead and he sees an ice cream shop to his right, filled to the brim with customers. He remembers the times he and Woobin would sneak past the guards to go out the school gates every break period. ‘Little rascals’, he always considered themselves exactly that, rascals just wanting to have some fun. The two would go out and shed their uniforms to avoid suspicion then go into the shop to get something. In retrospect the cashier probably knew they were bailing, but bless their heart they couldn’t care any less. He stepped in the shop and waited in line, taking in how much the place changed over the years, his favorite seat now replaced by a mural of the owner. Woobin and Serim basically knew each other's favorite flavors by heart. </p><p>---</p><p>“<em> Ya, Ruby! Careful where you’re stepping. </em>” Serim quietly hushed to Woobin as he stepped on some broken glass, sounding out little cracks.</p><p>“<em> Well it’s not my fault they haven't cleaned this up, it’s been a week! </em>” </p><p>A week since Minhee, Yujin, and Wonjin decided that playing catch-the-phone would be a good idea. Spoiler alert, it did not go so well.</p><p>“<em> Well blame Minhee for that. </em>” Serim huffed as he quietly shuffled past the school gates. </p><p>Once they made it out, they went behind a tree to shed their uniforms and place them in their bag. In hindsight, the matching uniform pants probably gave it away to anyone who saw them, at least they didn’t get caught thought Serim. </p><p> </p><p>After the pair made it into the shop, they immediately went to the front to get their orders. A double scoop chocolate ice cream for Woobin, and a triple scoop Mint chocolate ice cream for Serim. Woobin always wondered how the older could bare the taste, “<em> You could just go home and brush your teeth </em>” Woobin would always say when they got their orders. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Look, Ruby. Why don’t you just try it for once? </em>” The older of the two asked.</p><p>“<em> Like hell I would. Not in a million years. </em>” </p><p>“<em> You sure? Oh come on, once I’m out of this town no one's gonna offer you. </em>” Serim said with a tinge of desperation, wanting to have his best friend at least try his favorite menu item.</p><p>“<em> Fine, gimme the cup </em>.” reaching for the cup as he gave in to Serim’s plea.</p><p>As he takes a bite, he starts cringing, not liking the cold feeling it gives, added with the fact that it was<em> ice cream </em>,  but he manages to swallow it nonetheless.</p><p>“<em> Now what was that all about? </em>” Serim sounded borderline offended.</p><p>“<em> Like I said, just brush your teeth and you get the same thing. </em>”</p><p>Slightly ticked off, Serim retaliates;</p><p>“<em> Fine, but you better not develop a liking for it once I’m gone! </em>”</p><p>“<em> No promises~ </em>”</p><p>---</p><p>He ponders at that for a moment, wondering if he ended up liking it and having it every time he ordered something. He was passionate about his dislikes though, so it wouldn’t surprise him if he ended up breaking that “promise”. </p><p> </p><p>He finally reaches the school grounds, the familiar sight of the basketball court to the right along with the giant clock above the entrance. As he walks in he’s greeted by the security guard, the same one from all those years back.</p><p>“<em> Hey well if it isn’t Mr. Park. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Mr. Kim! How are you? It’s been years! </em>” He greets back with a smile</p><p>“<em> Doing just fine, kiddo,” </em> leaning against the guard post’s wall, “ <em> How are you?” </em></p><p>“<em> Doing amazing, I got a good major in a department I actually like. </em>” He lied through his teeth.</p><p>“<em> Great to hear that. Say, you’re not here with that Woobin kid? Weren’t you always bonded at the hip? </em>” He says with a chuckle</p><p>“<em> Oh no, I’m actually coming back here to visit him. </em>”</p><p>“<em> I see, well whenever you meet him, send my greetings. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Will do Sir! See you later. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The two wave as Serim walks around the school, taking in the surroundings like how he used to.</p><p>To his right he could see a little trail that led further behind a garden that led to the soccer field, Serim’s basecamp if you will. He’d always been a gym rat and a sports geek, Woobin on the other hand was more passive, but still was willing to play a game or two. He remembered the multiple times he dragged Woobin to come play with him or attend a little match for emotional support. </p><p>---</p><p>“<em> Park Serim, for the last time, I’m not playing. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Ruby~ Please, just one game. </em>” Serim practically begs on his knees.</p><p>“<em> No. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Do you really not want your best friend to be happy? </em>”</p><p>“<em> I have plenty of others that are happy. </em>”</p><p>Serim sulks at that, then proceeds to flash his puppy eyes at him because he knows Woobin can’t resist the one and only Park Serim, at least that’s what he thought.</p><p>“<em> Serim, we’ve known each other for the better part of our childhoods do you really think that’s gonna win me over? </em>”</p><p>“<em> Yes. </em>” He replies matter-of-factly. Unfortunately, Woobin was right. He’s immune to Serim’s antics and tactics.</p><p>“<em> Fine, we’ll go stargazing later. Deal? </em>”</p><p>“<em> You serious? </em>” Woobin turns to face the older as his interest piqued. </p><p>“<em> Of course! I’d do anything for my best friend, especially if it’s about something they love~ </em>”</p><p>Serim says wanting to take a jab at Woobin.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Woobin finally agrees, earning a little enthusiastic noise from Serim.</p><p>---</p><p>He realizes after that day how much he actually liked stargazing, being one of Serim’s main hobbies now. With all that said, he always admired how Woobin would look at the stars as if they were his home, his eyes shining with the lights around them. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a look at the field once again, marvelling at the new paint job it had, usually it would be covered in shoe skid marks and with it’s paint buffed off. Off to the side of the field he saw a little cork board plastered on the bulletin board, it was just filled with the soccer team’s captains over the years, and low and behold, he saw his 4th to last there. He always prided himself in being his batch’s token soccer player. </p><p> </p><p>After taking a good look at the school, he decides to go to the nearby park to wind off. Step by step he was imagining Woobin walking next to him. His heart sort of aching because of how much he missed him, but realistically he couldn’t do anything about it, that’s just how life goes, you lose some you gain some. </p><p> </p><p>He finally made it to the small quaint park, it looked as serene as ever to Serim. The park was a small one, circular and had a small fountain in the middle with benches. He took to one of the benches near a tree across the fountain, this was his and Woobin’s favorite spot because it always had shade no matter where the sun was facing. He remembers the many conversations he had with Woobin there, ranging from complete airhead levels of ignorance, to deep heartfelt conversations about their future.</p><p>---</p><p>“<em> Park Ruby, </em>” </p><p>“<em> I swear to god stop calling me that. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Who knows, maybe that’s how I’ll call you 5 years from now. </em>” Serim says with a laugh.</p><p>“<em> Okay but why do you get to keep the surname? Why can’t it be Seo Serim? </em>”</p><p>“<em> Because it sounds dumb. </em>”</p><p>“<em> I take full offence. </em>” He says with a pout</p><p>Serim ruffles his hair, whose head is leaning against Serim’s own leg, having been the one to take the bench first.</p><p>“<em> Okay but seriously, when are you gonna start meeting people? </em>” Woobin asks.</p><p>Unsure of what to say, Serim shrugs in response.</p><p>“<em> A shrug isn’t gonna get you anywhere Seo Selm. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Well I don’t know, I just don’t think it’s important now. Besides we’re seniors we have other things to worry about. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Point taken. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>In his mind, Woobin was the only one he needed, no one could replace him in his eyes. No one could give Serim the daily hugs he needed, no one could give advice to him when he needed, no one could offer him a hand when he needed, a shoulder to lean on, a voice telling him the words he needed to hear, no one could do those things better than Woobin. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Are you seriously staying here? </em>” Serim’s voice broke the comfortable silence.</p><p>“<em> It’s my only option. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Ruby, there’s plenty of options for music where I’m going. Hell, we even went university hunting together and there were plenty that could accommodate both of us. </em>”</p><p>“<em> I’d love to, Serim, I’d really love to. But my family wouldn’t want that. </em>”</p><p>The Seo family were very strict when it came to their children, and seeing Woobin and Serim be that close raised some red flags for them. It’s not like they haven’t tried to lie, but it’s way harder than it seems. </p><p>---</p><p>Serim laments on that time, full of uncertainty, naivety, and fear. He’s glad he’s all past that now, the uncertainty and naivety now gone, but the fear still palpable. He absentmindedly kicks some pebbles around, skidding a few inches off his foot. He looks around, no one in sight, only the lights of the surrounding buildings beginning to turn on, the suburban sounds of households dying down, and the sun beginning to set.</p><p> </p><p>He realizes it’s about to be dark soon. Slumping down, he stretches out his body, not a care in the world. He lays like that for a few minutes, closing his eyes taking in the wind and the sound of cicadas chirping. A good hour passes and he opens his eyes, it’s as if the world stopped in its tracks, nothing to him registered anymore, all he could focus on was the night sky. The stars looked bright and shined like the sea on a full moon, glimmering. It was a breath of fresh air to see the stars so clear like this, having been used to the dimmer starlights of the city he usually inhabits. </p><p>“<em> Ruby would love this </em>.” He says to himself.</p><p>---</p><p>“<em> Woobin, it’s getting dark out. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Hey, I thought you promised me to go stargazing? </em>”</p><p>Serim mentally facepalmed himself, forgetting that that’s what he promised to do after Woobin attended his game.</p><p>“<em> ...Fine </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The two just sat there, observing the stars. Woobin occasionally pointed out the different constellations he could see, then reciting to Serim what they meant. Serim, albeit not the one someone would expect to like that stuff, listened to what the younger had to say, feeling his passion and admiring how beautiful he looked gushing about his favorite constellations.</p><p> </p><p>The two fell silent, each of them observing the sky and wondering if something was a star or a plane passing by. They both laughed when the other tried to guess whether it was a plane or a star. They enjoyed each other's company, like always. Serim provided a little warmth to Woobin as he was sitting on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Serim? </em>”</p><p>“<em> Yeah? </em>”</p><p>“<em> You’ll come back, right? </em>”</p><p>Serim pauses at the question, he knew the definite answer, it was just so out of the blue.</p><p>“<em> Of course I will, why? </em>”</p><p>“<em> Nothing… </em>”</p><p>Serim could sense the uncertainty in Woobin’s voice, as if he’s scared. And without words, he wraps his arms around Woobin so he’ll be a bit closer. Woobin leans his head back onto Serim’s chest, closing his eyes as he’s enveloped. </p><p>“<em> Don’t get stuck on me once I’m gone okay? </em>” Serim says jokingly, with a tinge of sincerity.</p><p>“<em> I promise I won’t. Why would I when I know you’re coming back. </em>”</p><p>The two laugh as they spend another hour there before deciding to go back.</p><p>---</p><p>Serim looks at the sky, pointing out every constellation he sees. As he does so, his eyes well up, remembering what Woobin said about each one of them. </p><p>“<em> Seo Woobin, you really did a number on me. </em>”</p><p>He swears he could hear his voice reciting what the constellations meant. A tear falls down his cheek, and soon, more come. He closes his eyes for a while.</p><p> </p><p>After he regains his composure, Serim opens his eyes back up, and there he sees Woobin’s favorite constellation, Lyra. </p><p>“<em> Representing music, and true love </em>.” </p><p>He looks at it for a while, reaches his hand out to outline its shape.</p><p>“<em> Like I promised, I’m back. </em> ” He says with a smile, “ <em> But you aren’t. </em>”</p><p>But even with that, Serim feels content. Lifting his hand, he reaches out for the brightest star in the constellation,</p><p>“<em> But at least you’re home, where you belong. </em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! If you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did writing it lol. The ending is open for interpretation, so have at it with your imagination! Also, I am not an expert in astronomy and I do not claim to be one, this was just based off of my independent research.<br/>My Twitter handle is @selmthestallion!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>